ABSTRACT The HIV Pediatrics Workshop is organized on an annual basis prior to the biennially organized IAS or AIDS Conference. This workshop provides a unique and much needed platform for international interchange on topics related topediatric and perinatal HIV. The Workshop is abstract-driven and, by bringing together experts from different disciplines who are addressing the most pressing questions in the field, the meeting offers an interactive setting where the latest developments are presented, discussed, interrogated and evaluated. The 9th HIV Pediatrics Workshop will be organized in Paris, France, July 21-22, 2017. The program addresses cutting edge science in the following topic areas: ? Antiretroviral treatment of pediatric HIV infection ? Management of pediatric HIV ? Co-infections and management in HIV-infected children ? Emerging issues in prevention of mother-to-child transmission of HIV ? New therapeutic approaches in pregnancy ? Use of animal models to advance pediatric HIV prevention, vaccines and cure ? Issues related to HIV-exposed uninfected infants ? HIV prevention and programming for adolescents ? Implementation science research in PMTCT and pediatric HIV In general each session includes a plenary lecture or set of related scientific overviews presented by invited speakers who are expert in the subject area followed by oral abstract presentations in the same topic area. As alternatives to the standard plenary lecture and to provide opportunities to synthesize and share latest developments in the field and bring together individuals from different domains in an engaging interchange, the meeting also includes at least one debate on a ?hot topic? as well as case presentations and panel discussions. The meeting includes several Young Investigator Awards for best presentations to encourage research in the field by junior investigators. Additionally, the meeting provides scholarships for individuals with accepted abstracts from low-income countries to enable attendance and facilitate North-South interchange. Attendance has increased substantially in the last several years (265 delegates in 2016). Overall, 61% of attendees reside in a low-income country and ~70% of all delegates are female. In 2016, a total of 31 young investigators and 74 academics from low-income countries with an accepted abstract received free registration.